I'm Yours
by Elizabeth Rosalind Silverthorn
Summary: Dean Winchester has always been a ladies' man. However, when he has to ask a one-night-stand from five years ago to help him in the quest to find his father, she starts to think he's lost his edge. Dean/OC, Sam/OC, eventual Castiel/OC. Mainly follows episodes. First story, but all reviews are welcome. Rated for frequent language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Pilot Part 1

I bolted upright, panting and sweating. I scrambled to take in my surroundings.

Lavender sheets tangled around my limbs. Bedside lamp with floral designs. Walls decorated with hand painted vines. I sighed and flopped back into my pillows.

Just another nightmare. A nightmare is just a dream. A dream is just a figure of the imagination.

I rubbed the lingering sweat off of my face, then ran a hand through my hair.

I should be used to nightmares. I get them at least once a week. Hell, my job is to fight them. And yet I still wake up in a cold sweat and fear embedded in my eyes.

I shook off my thoughts and sent a cautious glance over to the clock hanging on the wall. I groaned. 1:53. I get up earlier and earlier every day, and can never get myself to fall back asleep.

Using every word I knew to quietly curse the clock, I shuffled out of bed. My feet relaxed when they hit the soft carpet.

As I was walking to the bathroom, a noise sounded from downstairs. I stiffened. I live alone, and am the only one with a key. I crept back into my bedroom, careful to not let the door creak as I closed it as gently as I possibly could. My feet barely skimmed the carpet as I made my way to my bed. This time, though, I knew that I wasn't going to go to sleep. My hand clamped around the handle of the knife underneath my pillow. I silently prayed that I wouldn't have to use it.

After a few tense minutes of no sound, footsteps started to gently make their way up the stairs. I tightened my grip on the handle as whatever it was travelled down the hallway, closer to my bedroom. Whatever this thing is, it knows where I am.

My breath hitched in my throat as the door creaked open slowly. I forced myself to breath steadily, shutting my eyes and lying still.  
Whatever had just entered my room was breathing heavily and wasted no time in creeping towards my bed. I concentrated on making myself look asleep.

The bed dipped beside me, and I made a split second decision. I leapt onto the intruder, brandishing the engraved knife.

We tumbled onto the floor, both of us trying to aim a somewhat good punch. The knife was knocked out of my hand sometime in the struggle.

My hand pulled forward, hitting the... Thing... Square in the face. Apparently he didn't like that very much. He quickly pinned me. Both of us were still tangled in that damn blanket. I held my breath, praying that I would at least go to heaven.

A deep chuckle sounded from whatever had pinned me. I tensed. I would know that laugh anywhere. "Jesus, Sweetheart, I'm only here for some help."

I shoved his chest. "How about some help finding the front door?" I snapped.

"Ouch, Princess. What climbed up your ass?"

I was quick to flip us over, putting me on top. I lowered my lips to just below his ear, whispering in a lethal way. "If you don't get the hell outta my house, Dean Winchester, I swear I will not hesitate to… to... drown you in the bathtub!"

Dean blinked at me. "That was strangely specific. Been thinking about us in the bathtub a lot recently?" He winked. I ignored him. Seeing that the approach wasn't working, any normal person would've given up and left. Dean, however, was far from a normal person.

Dean swiftly changed the subject. He eyed my bare legs. "You always wear so little to bed?" I grew embarrassed about my choice in pajamas. I lived alone, but going to bed in my underwear and a baggy overshirt was still bold for me.

Dean took a firm hold on my humiliation, flipping us over again. I groaned in frustration. Should've seen that coming. "I saw a whole lot more of you the last time we saw each other, Dollface," he quipped cheekily down at me.  
I struggled, but found myself not only fighting Dean, but also the sheets and comforter from my bed. I swore as Dean laughed at me. "Good job, Angel, now I can't move. Didn't know that you liked being dominant."

I finally glared Dean in the eyes. "You're really laying it on thick, Winchester. What the hell do you want from me this time?" He smirked and opened his mouth, but I was quick to reword the question. "No, wait. What do you want from me that doesn't involve sex?"

Dean sighed, getting on his 'business' face. He sat back on his heels, letting me sit up. He looked me in the eye, and I automatically knew something was wrong. Vulnerability shone in his eyes.

"Dad is missing. I need help finding him, and Sam and I won't be enough."

I rolled my eyes. Dean snorted and grabbed my arms, standing with me in tow. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dean smirked at me before slinging me over his shoulder as if I weighed practically nothing. I gasped, winded, before hitting his back. "Let me down, you bastard!"

Dean chuckled, and the vibration echoed through my body. "Nah, I'm kinda enjoying the view." It took me a bit to recognize what he was referring to.

"Quit looking at my ass, or I'll gladly whip yours!"

"Into that kinda stuff? Hmm, why didn't you mention that last time, Darling?" I made a sound of frustration as he carried me effortlessly out into the hallway.

Dean Winchester shows up in my house, attacks me, asks for help, and then holds me against my will to check me out. Real classy, Dean.

I decided to take another approach to the situation, just as Dean had.

"You don't need me. Hell, you could do this without Sam. Why do you want me along?"  
I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Sammy's not the best sex partner, Sweetheart." I scoffed.

"If you really think that I'm gonna have sex with you, Winchester, you got a whole 'nother thing coming," I spat, hitting his back again. He laughed.

"So, this doesn't turn you on whatsoever?" I stifled a yelp as he slid a hand over my butt. I thrashed my legs, barely hitting his chest.  
God, why is he such an asshole sometimes?

I groaned in frustration. This man never gives up. "Alright, I'll help you, you bastard. Now let me down."

Dean sent a hurt look over his shoulder. "That wasn't very nice, Angel. You kiss your grandmother with that mouth?"

I opened my mouth to argue back, but was cut short when he cheekily tapped my butt.  
"Quit it, you asshole! I'm not gonna help you if you're gonna treat me like a slut!" I snapped, squirming against his hands.

I could hear the grin in Dean's voice as he responded with," You know, squirming is only making your night shirt ride up your legs. It's kind of a turn on, ain't gonna lie." But he set me back down, closely examining my face. He smirked as I glared at him, fuming.

I sighed. I'd forgotten how infuriating Dean could be. I glanced at him, and he knew what I was going to say before I opened my mouth to say it.

"Why do I feel as if there's an 'on one condition' coming up?"

I was taken aback. Dean knew me better than he had let on. I ignored his comment and instead made my request. "Only if my best friend can come with."

Dean looked over at me from where he was paging through a book that he had leisurely plucked from my bookshelf. "Does she know about... Everything?" The serious tone in his voice made the earlier version of him look like an angel.

I cleared my throat, taking sudden interest in my toes (they were painted a nice shade of red). "Not exactly..."

"Then no."

Rage built up inside of me. "Then the deal's off.

Go find your dad with Sam. I think you've underestimated his sexual abilities." I turned on my heel and walked right back into my bedroom, slamming the door closed behind me. I flipped the lock. There's no way I'm letting Dean get in here.

Banging sounded on the door before I even made it to the bed. "I'm not gonna have sex with Sam! We're brothers! Wait, how do you even know about his sex life?"

I laughed. I didn't, of course, but it was time to get Dean back for smacking my butt like the asshat he is.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I whispered. It was Dean's turn to be frustrated.

He swore and the door almost buckled under the impact of his next hit. "Dean!" I relaxed at Sam's voice. He always got me out of sticky situations. The banging on the door ceased. "I told you to convince Hana to come with us, not fight her until she becomes desperate enough to lock herself in her room!"

Dean sounded irrate when he retaliated. "I

didn't expect her to want to bring along her friend that doesn't know anything about what we do! Forget it!"

The sound of Dean angrily stomping away resounded through the hall.

I waited a bit before unlocking and opening the door. Sam stood there, looking apologetically into my eyes. I smirked, then pulled him into a hug. He smiled and gave in to the embrace. "It's been a while, Sammy."

He pulled back and pouted at me. "C'mon, Hana, you know it's Sam. Sammy was-"

"I know, I know. A chubby 12-year-old." But I was smirking. I would never stop calling him that and he knew it.

He sighed. I could almost hear his thoughts. Time to get to business. "Dad is missing. We want you along because we know how much you mean to him. Now, what is this bargain I'm hearing of? Bringing a friend along?"

I bit my lip. Dragging Rae into this mess might not be the best option. She didn't have much of a life here, but she also might not want to leave. I bit down harder. Well...

"Yeah. Her name is Raelynn Kraus. She doesn't know anything about the supernatural, but she has a lot of basic skills that could help. Besides, I'm not about to talk to you two about my feelings."

Sam considered for a while. Then he looked up at me, coming to a decision.

"Alright. But do not make me regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

Pilot Part 2

 **A/N: Hi, all! It's been a while. I've had an extremely busy summer! As you can see, this next chapter is not from Hana's POV. This is a rarity. I won't be doing it unless I feel as if I can write the scene better from another character's perspective.**

Raelynn's POV

I gently stroked the horse's mane, cooing to it. This particular horse was very bipolar. She's ornery most of the time, but today she seemed oddly calm.

I looked up at the sound of tires inching over the dirt road that led to my farm. Strange. No one called to say they were visiting today. I didn't recognize the the black '67 Impala as belonging to anyone I know.

I strode up to the barn, grabbing and cocking the rifle sitting against the outer wall. Who knows, these people could be drunkards, theifs, or maybe high schoolers just wanting to see how pissed off they can make me.

I smirked at the last thought. They're gonna find that I'm already pissed that they're on my property without permission, and already am pissed off enough to have my gun in hands.

The car pulled to a stop somewhere nearer the house. I sighed. Damn, why do surprise attacks never seem to work for me?

I was about to confront the trespassers when a familiar voice floated to my ears.

"Rae, calm down, it's just me! If you point a gun at me again I will smack you!"

I squealed and dropped the gun, running out from behind the barn and hugging my best friend. "Jesus, Hana, why didn't you call first? I almost shot you!"

She broke away from the embrace, but she wasn't smiling. Her face betrayed indecision. Her lips were in a thin line. "Rae, we need to talk. This is Dean, and his brother Sam." I nodded, closely examining them.

Both were handsome, that's for sure. Sam was taller, with unkept dirty blond hair and stormy green eyes, rimmed with brown. I loved their complexity. He threw me an awkward grin as he caught me looking at him. I blushed, smiled, and moved on to his brother.

Dean was shorter, but still taller than me, and had Hana by a couple inches. His brown hair was styled slightly, pulling it back from his face. His eyes were freaky green. A little stubble grew along his jaw and his smirk showed confidence. They looked like they belonged on a movie set, roughed up jackets and all.

I returned my attention to Hana as she cleared her throat. "This isn't about happy introductions, you know."

I frowned. I made a mental note to get payback later for interrupting my staring session. "About what? You're not pregnant, are you?" I didn't give any time for my friend to answer, storming up to the brothers and glaring at them. "Which one of you sons of bitches got my friend pregnant?"

Hana's hand on my arm lulled me out of my rage. "I'm not pregnant, Rae. It's-"

I cut her off, a bit overexcited. "Are you getting married? You better name your first child after me!"

She seemed to be getting a little more agitated as she responded again. "I'm not getting married. It's something bigger than that. You... Might want to sit down."

I'd already gone through all of the happy scenarios I could come up with, and the first negative one made me gasp. "Did somebody... Die?"

The look on Hana's face told me no. "Would you just sit and listen? The guessing game isn't why I'm here."

I sighed and led them inside, sitting resigned at the dinner table. Hana cast a glance I'm the direction of the brothers before sighing herself. I could tell that this discussion was long put off.

I blinked, trying to process all the information they had just thrown at me. I had a hard time believing them. Werewolves? Spirits? Demons? But at the same time, I knew that Hana wouldn't lie about something like this.

At first I thought it was a joke, laughing unabashedly at their antics. But then I saw the look on Hana's face.

Jaw tightened, eyes steely, lips not even twitching. She was being completely honest. The boys had similar expressions.

I felt the blood drain from my face. "You're... Serious."

Hana nodded. "Damn straight," Dean commented from behind her. She sent a glare over his shoulder at him. He just shrugged and smirked.

I sorted through everything they told me. "And you... Hunt these creatures?" I didn't give them any time to respond, however, as I was already going on, having thrown myself headfirst into one of my famed rants. "What the hell is wrong with you? This is the same reason I don't understand stormchasers! You're not supposed to be running towards the danger, you're supposed to be running away from it! You people are... Insane!"

None of them flinched, and I suddenly realized that they're probably used to it.

I looked at Hana, my best friend. I couldn't believe that she had been hiding something like this from me. Then I frowned. "Hana, why are you telling me all this now? You could've chosen to keep it a secret until we're old or spilled it all those years ago when we first met. So, why now?"

Hana glanced at her sneakers. It was clear that she was kind of skittish in her reasoning. "I was hoping that you would... Come with us... On this hunt..."

I cut her off. "Hana, as much as I love you, and as devilishly handsome these boys are, I can't go with you. I don't know anything. I would just be a weight on you guys. I would... Hold you back. And, I need to take care of my horses."

Hana sighed, countering my reasoning with her own. "You have basic survival skills mastered, you have a better shot than I do, you were nearly valedictorian, and I have a couple friends that can look after your horses. Please. You don't go, I don't go."

I considered. The trip would be dangerous. My horses would miss me. Hell, I'll miss them. But then again, this trip could be awesome. Me and Hana could become closer, as we'd been drifting apart lately. Besides, the boys were hella hot. My horses will be fine. And I need more adventure in my life. Plus it'd be a nice chance to find out the truth, once and for all.

I turned to Hana. I grinned. Biting her lip. Again.

I looked her in the eye and nodded. She sighed and smiled, her body physically relaxing.

"Give me five minutes to pack. And say goodbye to my horses. And go to the bathroom."

Chuckles met my proclamation. "Hurry up, Rae, or I'm leaving without you."


	3. Chapter 3

Pilot Part 3

Hana's POV

I sighed as Dean turned into another gas station. Damn, his car has terrible gas mileage. This has to be the fifth or sixth stop.

I looked at Dean's back. I'd won the right to shotgun through rock, paper, scissors against Sammy.

As he shut the door behind him, I said a little something that seemed to piss him off.

"Hey, Dean. Your car might go a little longer if it weren't a rusty go-cart."

Sam looked up from his laptop in alarm. Rae furrowed her brow. She doesn't know the unspoken rule yet, though.

I smirked at Dean's reaction. He completely stopped, turning back to glare at me lethally. Perfect.

He casually walked around to my side of the car. "Get. Out." I gulped. I knew that he wouldn't take very well to the insult, but I didn't think he would get so... Physical.

I slowly opened the door, stepping out and closing it again. I had to look up at Dean because he still had me by a couple of inches. "Breakfast is on you, sweet cakes." He winked without smiling.

I sighed. I'd expected worse. "Fine. What do you want?"

Dean smirked at me coldly. "Wine. Cheeseburger. Fries. Milkshake. Beer."

I rolled my eyes. I don't have money for all that. "Dean, I can't pay for all that! I'm a hunter, I don't make much money!"

"Sure you can. Either entirely for breakfast, or give me a lap dance. And, if you refuse to do eipayther, I dump you off. Right here, right now."

I narrowed my eyes, grumbling before taking out my wallet and starting towards the lousy gas station.

As I walked away, I felt a light smack on my rear. I turned, furious, to see a smug Dean. "Stop it!" I snapped, stomping angrily into the store.

I grabbed the things Dean had wanted, feeling my jaw drop as I caught sight of the total. Grunting, I flicked out my credit card (courtesy of my newest credit card scam) and slammed it down on the counter, letting my pissed-off-ness show.

The clerk nervously swept the card in the reader, fearfully handing it back to me. I felt bad, but my anger at Dean trumped my guilt for snapping at the kid.

Snatching the bag from the counter, I exited, letting the wind shut the door instead of slamming it manually. After all, I didn't want to freak out the poor clerk any more than he was already.

I sashayed up to Dean, shoving the bag at his chest. "Next time you want someone to spend so much money for breakfast, look in your own wallet first!"

As I walked away, he gripped my forearm. He raised an eyebrow. "You insulted my baby. No one insults my baby without punishment." He winked cheekily. "You got off lucky, Babe."

I practically growled, ripping my wrist free from his grasp and getting back into his car, slamming the door heatedly. "Don't call me babe, asshat!"

Dean poked his head in through the back window, winking at me before turning his attentions to Rae and Sam, who were both curiously silent. "You want breakfast?"

I jumped on the opportunity. "Yeah. How about a bag of chips and a soda?"

Dean laughed. "Wasn't asking you. You don't get breakfast."

My mouth dropped open. "Hey, I paid for that!" I protested, lunging back to grab at the bag. Dean easily dodged, ducking back out the window.

I let an exasperated sound slip out of my lips as I struggled to get back in the front seat. I was halfway draped over it, stuck between the seat and the low ceiling.

I grunted, trying to shift back into the front. A slap came at my rear, and Rae giggled at my predicament. "Dean! Go to hell!"

"Thanks, Sweetheart, I love you, too."

Sam spoke up from the back seat as I successfully got myself unstuck. "No, I'll be fine without breakfast. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

I sent a glare at Dean and beat him to the answer. "Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career."

Dean cut me off before another word left my mouth. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

I laughed then, because we all knew that John and Dean most likely used fake documents and charm to get the deal done.

Sam fought back into the conversation, looking amused. "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

Dean, always the forgetful one, took a second to glance down at the credit card, squinting to make out the name. I snickered, trying to be subtle.

"Uh, Burt Aframian. And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

I looked back at Sam and Rae, attempting to gauge their reactions. Rae was looking out the window, lost in her own thoughts. Honestly, I was a little relieved. If she'd caught wind of how we got money, she would most likely flip her lid. Sam was preoccupied, Dean's box of cassette tapes sitting in his lap as he shuffled through them.

Sam looked up at Dean as he got in the car, raising an eyebrow at his older brother. "That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

Dean looked up at Sam, confused. "Why?"

Sam's tone was calmly skeptical. "Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two." He grabbed one of the tapes, reading the handwritten label. "Black Sabbath?" He threw that one in the box, snatching another up. "Motorhead?" He again went through the process of discarding the previous and picking up another. "Metallica?" Dean, who had apparently had enough, reached back and took the tape, examining it. Sam continued, starting to smile. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock!"

I laughed, covering my face with my hand as my laughter grew obnoxiously. Dean frowned at me. "Shut up, Hana. We both know you love the music even more than I do." He turned his attention to Sam, ignoring my giggling. "Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, back seat shuts his cakehole."

Dean threw the tape back into the box on Sam's lap and reached forward to start his car, grinning madly as the engine roared to life.

An indignant protest came from the back seat. "You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Dean rolled his eyes, cranking up Back in Black to drown out his brother. Sam, however, continued, frowning at the volume of the music. "It's Sam, okay?"

I looked back at him, bursting out laughing again as Dean answered with a smirk on his face. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud!"

I found myself smiling back at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Pilot Part 4

**A/N: This chapter is, as promised, back in Hana's POV. Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated!**

I woke with a start as the car stopped. Sam and Dean were already getting out, fake ID badges in hand. Swearing, I jumped out of the car, not bothering to grab a false ID or check on the peacefully sleeping Rae.

I ran over to them, then another stream of colorful words left my mouth. I didn't think this through at all. Quickly coming up with an idea, I switched one of my rings onto my left ring finger and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist as I caught up.

Smiling up at his confused face, I said cheerily, "Hi, honey! What's taking so long?"

If Sam had had any liquid in his mouth at that point, he probably would've spit it out. He was barely refraining from bursting into laughter. I saw the signs. The subtly shaking shoulders. The extremely forced straight face. The amusement dancing in his eyes.

I quickly stored the moment to memory as Dean grudgingly wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry, ma'am, you are?"

I blinked. Then I realized. "Oh, I'm his wife. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled and put a hand out. The man, obviously an officer, just stared. I awkwardly withdrew my hand.

"Deputy Jaffey. If you'll excuse me, I don't think that you should be here. Why don't you wait in the car, miss?"

I scowled. Damn it all.

I was about to turn around when a voice stopped me short. "You're going to make her leave? She's a medical expert and, not to mention, my wife. She's staying." Dean tightened his arm around me. I tried not to look too surprised.

The deputy looked back and forth between us a few times before sighing. "Alright. Come on."

Dean quickly took initiative, stepping forward to examine the bloody inside of the car. "You did have another just like this, correct?" I almost snickered. He was trying desperately to change the subject.

Jaffey met his eyes reluctantly. "Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." I shared a tiny knowing glance with Sam. They'd filled me in on the way, before I'd fallen asleep. I wonder what the police thought had happened.

Sam took over this time. "So, this victim, you knew him?"

Dean began to go around the car. I trailed after him, still caught under his arm.

The deputy nodded. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

I butted in, knowing that I would lose interest in the conversation if I wasn't a part of it. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

Jaffey looked at me strangely, and I picked out my mistake quickly. A medical examiner wouldn't ask questions like that.

But the man answered anyway. "No. Not so far as we can tell."

Sam was quick to steer the conversation back in the right direction. "So what's the theory?"

I perked up a little. I always wanted to know what the police department's take on everything was, and Sammy had asked the golden question.

He crossed over to us as the deputy spun out the story that the department believed. "Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

Dean muttered, "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys."

Shocked at his proclamation, a hit his arm, while Sam stomped on his foot.

"Thank you for your time," Sam said through a fake smile. He grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him along. I ducked out from under his arm and decided to trail after them. "Gentlemen."

As the deputy turned away, Dean smacked the back of Sam's head.

"Ow!" Sam protested. "What was that for?"

Dean glared at him. "Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

I scoffed at their childish antics, catching their attention. They turned.

"And you! Why'd you have to hit my arm?"

I caught up and went between them, glowering up at Dean. "Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" I snapped.

Dean crossed in front of us, forcing us to stop walking.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone in this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

About halfway through his mini speech, I felt my eyes widen. The sheriff and two official-looking men in black suits were coming up behind him.

Sam cleared his throat beside me, and Dean whipped around, following Sam's insistent stare.

"Can I help you three?" the sheriff spat, his voice cold.

I plastered on a grin. "No, sir, we were just leaving."

Dean nodded to the agents as they passed, following a stony sheriff. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully."

I rolled my eyes. He isn't very discreet sometimes.

As we got back into the car, Dean smacked my butt lightly. "That's for hitting me," he whispered to my glare.


End file.
